


Talk First

by inkandash



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discussion of a threesome, Established Darcy/Steve, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, like seriously almost none, mild anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandash/pseuds/inkandash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a fantasy.<br/>Discussion of threesome.<br/>No actual threesome. (in this chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk First

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is CRAAAAAAACK.  
> This chapter is totally and entirely Darcy and Steve having a very sex heavy discussion.

She couldn’t believe that she’d told him. She blamed it on the afterglow, and the look in his eyes when he asked. And then she _told_ him. How stupid could she be?

He was this sweet wonderful puppy of a man and she just blurted out her dirtiest fantasy, at least in the last six months. To be fair he had asked, but still, when he wouldn’t meet her eyes after that she was pretty sure he didn’t really want to know. And she shouldn’t have told him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And then, _of course_ , he got called in . . . to fucking Norway.  For a _week_. There was no calling, no communications, just silence.

He was coming back tonight, they’d gotten the call a while ago and now here she was, on the edge of the bed, waiting.

She heard the door in the front room latch closed, his bag hitting the floor, the heavy weight of his boots in the hall, and when she looked up he was there in all his spangled glory, leaning on the doorframe.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hi.” He said back. He looked at her for a long moment then walked to the bed and picked her up in a hug.

Darcy let go of a breath she’d been holding since before he’d left. He smelled like sweat, blood, and gunpowder, grease, metal, and cement. He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in; she did the same, reminding herself that he was there and real and that he’d come back to her.

She felt him dropping kisses on her neck and she tilted her head back, her fingers pulling apart the front flap of his uniform to take it off. He helped her, peeling away Captain America until all that was left was Steve.

The sex was slow, sweet, and exactly right, going on for hours with lulls between thrusts that consisted of fingertips and skin and lips and sweat. 

Now he was against her back, spooning her, rubbing his nose in the divot  on her neck, between the chords on her muscles, just below the hairline. He mumbled something into her skin she didn’t quite catch.

“What?” she asked sleepily.

“Why?” he asked, sounding pained.

Her eyes snapped open and she was fully awake. She didn’t even pretend that she didn’t know what he was talking about, “Can we just forget I said anything?”

“Not really. No. Can you tell me why?”

It was a stupid reason, really, but like hell she was going to start lying to him now.

“Because he looks like you.”

“What?” He pushed up onto his arm, looking down at her confused.

“A skinnier you, with body hair and a buzz cut.”

“But you already have me . . . why would you want to be with another guy who looks like me?”

“Because then I would have two of you.”

“So you want to have sex . . . with both of us.”

“Atthesametime.”

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, and she knew he caught exactly what she’d said.

“How would we even . . .”

Darcy stared up at him, eyebrows raised expectantly, watching the pieces fall together. When he looked at her again he was still confused, but a different kind of confused.

“Can you even do that?”

“Given enough time and, em, lubrication anything is possible.”

“Huh.”

The silence stretched on and Darcy closed her eyes against it, not sure what he would say next, not sure she wanted to hear it.

Steve let his head drop a little and his lips brushed her ear as he asked, “So. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“What!? No!”

She tried to turn her head to look at him but his hand was on her jaw keeping her head in place as he teased her ear.

“Now you don’t want it?” his hand trailed along her hip, fingertips leaving goose bumps in their wake.

She arched into him, brushing her ass against his cock, “I do want it.” Her traitor mouth said.

“So you want it,” his hand dipped to trace the sensitive skin of her navel, slowly spiraling lower, “But you don’t want to do anything about it.”

His hand vanished, and she moaned with the loss. She ground hard against the hard length of him, desperate for friction and contact anywhere she could get it.

She felt him chuckle through her back, lips still in the shell of her ear he asked, “What’s the point of that?”

Darcy squirmed against him, “It’s a fantasy. I like thinking about it, but I don’t want to mess us up for _that_.

His mouth moved to her neck and his thumb pressed along the side of her spine, a firm caress that was welcome and wonderful and not at all what she needed.

“You’re worried that’s going to mess us up?”

She shrugged, “Some guys get weird in those situations.” She focused on the warmth of his chest against her back, “Besides I’m not going to ask you to do something you don’t want to do.”

She could feel him smiling against her neck, “How do you know I don’t want to?”

That brought her up short, “Do you want to?”

“I’m not opposed to it.”

“But you were so upset . . .”

“Not upset. Just a little stunned,” he said with a short laugh, “It’s not every day your girl tells you she wants to get fucked by you _and_ another guy.”

Darcy snickered, “You said Fuck.”

“It seemed appropriate.”

His hand reappeared on her belly, slowly drifting lower, “So,” he began again, “Do you want me to talk to him?”

Darcy gave a low hum and rolled her hips into him, trying to coax his hand further towards her core.

“Yes,” she gasped, aching for him.

He rewarded her with a sweep of his fingers along her wet heat. He licked her neck, nipping at it with his teeth, her nipples hardened in response. “Anything else you want?” he asked.

Darcy gasped as his fingers brushed against her clit.

“Tell me or I’ll stop.”

“You and him.”

His fingers slowed and once again Darcy began to regret her honesty.

“Him and I, what?”

She pushed against his fingers desperate for release, “Together,” she breathed, “I want to watch you and him.”

Steve’s eyebrow lifted in a perfect arch and his fingers teased a circle around her clit, bringing her closer to her peak, but not enough to get her off.

“You want to watch me fuck him?” He asked, as confused as Darcy had ever heard him, but his cock was hard against her ass and Darcy whimpered with need.

She nodded, “If you want. I just want you to kiss and stuff too, I think it’s hot.”

“You think two guys necking is hot?” he sounded incredulous and Darcy couldn’t really blame him, it wasn’t really mainstream now, let alone seventy years ago.

“I think two hot people making out is hot. I don’t really get hung up on the gender of the people involved. Besides,” she turned to look at him as best as she could, “watching you ‘neck’ with yourself would be epically hot.”  

Steve smiled thoughtfully, “If I say yes . . . does that make me narcissistic?”

Darcy shook her head as Steve shifted her and pulled her on top of him. She sank onto his cock, enjoying the feel of it, she was close as she rocked against him. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, pulling her down gently to tease one nipple with his mouth while he ran his thumb over the other.

He leaned his head back and watched her, running one long finger down her back, letting it trace down the center of her ass, “You want Johnny Storm right there?” he asked pressing into her lightly.

Darcy quaked a little and nodded, too far gone to make words.

Steve held his finger in place, letting her think about it as he licked a long stripe from her collarbone to her jaw, she tilted her head down to kiss him as he said, “Ok. Then I’ll talk to him.”

And Darcy felt the world go white and yellow as she came.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm seriously nervous about posting this. So *IF* you want the rather naughty, nothing but smut and by smut I mean *SMUT* following chapter then you have to tell me because I'm totally ok with leaving this hanging.  
> Not fishing for complements or anything, I'm just worried you all won't like it and won't want me to post the rest.


End file.
